


Все к лучшему

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, SCP-3512
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Профессор Ван Хельсинг замечает странности в поведении миссис Харкер, которые почему-то совсем не волнуют мистера Харкера
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Все к лучшему

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: SCP-3512 – Невероятно, но факт

— Друг мой Джонатан, — осторожно начал профессор Ван Хельсинг, — не кажется ли вам, что наша дорогая Вильгельмина… несколько изменилась в последнее время?  
Мистер Харкер близоруко прищурился и задумался, так и не отняв чашку от губ.  
— Полагаю, профессор, вы о ее улучшившемся цвете лица? — озадаченно спросил он. — О, это наша с ней поездка в Брайтон! Приятный морской воздух ей лишь на пользу!  
— Вы не находите, — все так же подбирая слова, продолжал профессор, — что она стала… чрезмерно весела? Активна? Разговорчива и смешлива? Отпускает колкости, кои непозволительны приличной даме в ее статусе?  
— Не более обычного, профессор. Мина — она всегда была затейницей, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся мистер Харкер. — Вы просто плохо ее знаете.  
Профессор Ван Хельсинг готов был поклясться на распятии, что девушки вроде миссис Харкер столь стремительно (буквально за несколько ночей) не меняются. Более того, она стала так громко, так вызывающе…  
— Могу я предположить, что мне примерещились крики из ее спальни? Очень, очень долгие. И громкие? — решился он на последнюю атаку.  
— Полагаю, вы услышали мой храп, — безмятежно произнес мистер Харкер.  
Вот только рука его чуть заметно дрогнула, и на блюдце из-за этого образовалась жирная неуютная капля. Как и повисшее между ними молчание.  
Внезапные перепады настроения, приступы болезненной веселости, эти крики — все симптомы были хорошо знакомы профессору, е раз им изучены. Он был уверен, что если он пороется под кроватью миссис Харкер, то там найдется кое-что интересное.  
Или кое-кто.  
Что, впрочем, совсем не заботило ее супруга, ведь все случившиеся с его благоверной перемены — к лучшему, особенно в узком и душном мирке их английских манер и удушливых привычек.  
Профессор постарался улыбнуться не натянуто. Мистер Харкер выглядел настолько наивным и ничего не ведающим идиотом, что и слепому стало бы ясно — что бы ни жило под кроватью миссис Харкер, оно было с мистером Джонатаном заодно.  
А значит, бедную девушку нужно было немедленно спасать. Даже если некоторые ее «родственники» окажутся против.  



End file.
